


Bitwa na śnieżki

by LoviNek



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, Snowball Fight
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...]- My dorośli zapominamy o tym, że małe rzeczy mogą nam dać najwięcej radości. - krasnolud spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie w cieniu, za kilkoma skałami, widać było dwójkę braci, obrzucającą się śniegiem. - Dobrze jest mieć kogoś, kto może o tym przypomnieć. [...]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitwa na śnieżki

**Author's Note:**

> Nie zbetowane, jak większość moich tekstów.

Było ich piętnastu: trzynastu krasnoludów, czarodziej i hobbit. Dziwna mieszanka, ale jakoś udało im się jeszcze się nie pozabijać. Spotkanie z trollami, napad orków, wizyta u elfów. O takich przygodach Bilbo tylko czytał. A teraz mógł je również przeżyć. Ale ta podróż, jak każda inna miała również spokojne dni, pełne radości i żartów. Dni, gdzie Bilbo mógł w spokoju przyjrzeć się swoim towarzyszom i ich poznać.   
Przy ognisku, wysoko w górach, gdzie śnieg leżał, mimo iż był dopiero koniec lata, siedziała drużyna w ciasnym kółku, by ogrzać się po szybkim marszu, którego tempo narzucił im Thorin. Mieli jak najszybciej oddalić się od siedziby elfów i poczekać w górach na Gandalfa, który kupił im chwilę czasu na ucieczkę. Krasnoludy w spokoju paliły fajki po kolacji i odpoczywały, a niziołek przyglądał się każdemu z nich, starając się ich rozszyfrować  
-Panie Bilbo, uwaga!!!  
Nim hobbit zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji, w twarz uderzyła go śnieżna kula. Krasnoludy wokół niego wybuchły gromkim śmiechem, a niziołek ocierał twarz ze śniegu i rozglądał się za winowajcą.  
Wszystkie krasnoludy, które siedziały wokół ogniska, śmiały się i wskazywały na niego palcami, komentując głośno to, co zaszło. Brakowało jednak dwóch najmłodszych braci oraz Thorina. Bilbo westchnął ciężko i wrócił do palenia swojej fajki. Jeżeli to był któryś z braci, niedługo powtórzą swój żarcik, a wtedy im się dostanie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wypuszczając z ust kółko z dymu, które zaraz rozwiało się w powietrzu.  
\- Mam nadzieje, ze nie gniewasz się za tę śnieżkę. - Bofur przysiadł się do hobbita, uśmiechając się niepewnie. - Kili i Fili nadal są młodzi i lubią płatać figle.  
\- Nie tylko oni lubią żarty. - mruknął w odpowiedzi Bilbo, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie jestem zły. Juz dawno nikt po prostu nie rzucił we mnie śniegiem. Zapomniałem już, jaka to może być zabawa.  
\- My dorośli zapominamy o tym, że małe rzeczy mogą nam dać najwięcej radości. - krasnolud spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie w cieniu, za kilkoma skałami, widać było dwójkę braci, obrzucającą się śniegiem. - Dobrze jest mieć kogoś, kto może o tym przypomnieć.   
Bilbo uśmiechnął się szeroko, obserwując braci. Niedaleko nich zauważył Thorina, siedzącego na głazie i obserwującego siostrzeńców. Na twarzy króla widniał delikatny uśmiech. Ale może to tylko mu się wydawało. Dźwięczny śmiech dwóch krasnoludów sprawiał, że smutki odchodziły, a to, co było przed nimi, kusiło nieznanym oraz pozwalał zapomnieć o czyhającym na nich niebezpieczeństwie.

To miała być tylko jedna śnieżka. Jedna śnieżka, która trafiła ich włamywacza prosto w twarz. Na tym miało się skończyć. Cóż, tak się jednak nie stało. Kili poczuł, jak uderza go w tył głowy śniegowa kula. Odwrócił się gwałtownie tylko po to, by dostać kulką w twarz. Fili zaśmiał się głośno, gdy jego brat ścierał śnieg z twarzy i pozbywał się go z ust oraz nosa, przygotowując kolejne śnieżki. Spuścił wzrok z młodszego krasnoluda tylko na sekundę, by spojrzeć, czy reszta nadal siedzi przy ognisku. I to był jego błąd.  
W jednej chwili lepił śnieżki, w drugiej leżał twarzą w śniegu, a Kili siedział na nim i śmiejąc się głośno, wpychał mu śnieg za kołnierz. Z dzikim krzykiem, Fili zrzucił z siebie brata, plując śniegiem naokoło, po czym rzucił się na młodszego krasnoluda. Walka rozgorzała na dobre. Bracia przepychali się, rzucali w siebie śniegiem, nacierali się nim i śmiali.   
Wybrali się w tą podróż, gdyż byli następcami tronu. Był to ich obowiązek, by podążyć za Thorinem i odzyskać ich królestwo. Fili już od dawna był szkolony przez wuja na następne tronu. Byli wdzięczni Thorinowi za udział w wyprawie, chociaż byli najmłodsi. Starali się pokazać wszystkim, że są już dorośli. Że zasługują na miejsce i szacunek. Że nie są obciążeniem. I udawało im się to. Ale nadal byli młodzi. I byli braćmi. A bracia zawsze sobie dogryzają!  
\- To za to zielone jedzenie, które wrzuciłeś do mojego plecaka! – syknął Fili, po czym wepchnął pod tunikę brata garść śniegu. Kili krzyknął i zepchnął blondyna z siebie, zrywając się na równe nogi i starając się wytrzepać śnieg spod ubrania.  
\- Wcale nie śmieszne! – oburzył się młodszy krasnolud i rzucił na siedzącego na ziemi, śmiejącego się brata. – Ty najpierw napchałeś mi fajkę jakąś trawą! – Kili uniósł rękę, w której trzymał śnieżną kulę, ale blondyn złapał go za przegub i przewrócił go na plecy, siadając mu na brzuchu i unieruchamiając mu ręce nad głową. – Puść mnie!!!  
\- Jak obiecasz, że się uspokoisz! Obiecujesz? – Fili ścisnął nadgarstki brata jedną dłonią, w drugą nabierając śniegu.   
\- A jeśli nie, to co? – burknął brunet, próbując zwalić z siebie krasnoluda, ale stopy ślizgały mu się w śniegu. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na wolną dłoń blondyna i zamarł. – Co chcesz z tym zrobić?  
\- Uspokoisz się? Czy mam wepchnąć ci ten śnieg w spodnie? – zagroził starszy krasnolud, uśmiechając się diabelsko.  
\- Nie ośmielisz się… - Kili spojrzał w oczy brata, ale ujrzał w nich tylko łobuzerskie iskry, które nie wróżyły nic dobrego.  
\- Założymy się?  
Kili uśmiechnął się pod nosem, znajdując w końcu oparcie dla stóp. Zwalił z siebie brata, zerwał się na równe nogi, ugniatając w rękach kulkę i rzucił w blondyna, gdy ten zbierał się ze śniegu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, trafiając go w ucho, po czym rzucił się, przygotowywać amunicję do rzutu. Fili spojrzał tylko na niego i zrobił to samo. Walka znów się rozpoczęła.

 

\- Myślisz, że kiedy przestaną?   
Bilbo przyglądał się braciom, którzy teraz rzucali w siebie, unikając pocisków przeciwnika. Obaj wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Jakby to, co się działo oraz to, co dopiero ma się stać nie miało miejsca. Hobbit po raz któryś z nielicznych razów w swoim życiu zapragnął mieć kogoś tak bliskiego w swoim życiu, jak Kili i Fili byli sobie bliscy.  
\- Myślę, że niedługo. – Bofur uśmiechnął się szeroko i trącił Niziołka, wskazując na lidera ich grupy końcem fajki. – Są niebezpiecznie blisko Thorina i nawet nie są tego świadomi. Jeden nieopatrzny ruch i…  
Bilbo zaśmiał się głośno, podążając wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku. Sama myśl o tym, co może się stać sprawiała, że niziołek nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Thorin uderzony śnieżną kulą prosto w twarz. Taka scena warta by była każdej sceny, lecz prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie zdarzy.  
Nagle wszystko zamarło. Bilbo z niedowierzaniem przetarł oczy, po czym zamrugał gwałtownie. Nie, nadal widział Thorina, który ścierał z twarzy śnieg. To nie mogła być prawda, a jednak była.

 

Kili zamarł ze śnieżką w ręce, wpatrując się w Thorina. Fili wykorzystał to i rzucił w niego kolejną kulką, ale zaraz podążył za jego wzrokiem, odwrócił się, a śnieżka wypadła mu z dłoni. Cofnął się, póki nie dotarł do brata, zasłaniając go własnym ciałem przed nadchodzącym królem, który nadal miał śnieg we włosach. Bawili się, taka mogłaby być ich wymówka. To czysty przypadek, że śnieżka, którą Kili rzucił trafiła w Thorina. Krasnolud jednak nie wyglądał, jakby miał im tak po prostu przebaczyć. Blondyn słyszał, jak Kili przysuwa się do niego, szukając wsparcia i ochrony w starszym bracie. Fili wiedział, że chociaż to brunet jest odpowiedzialny za uderzenie króla, to i tak w końcu obaj poniosą konsekwencje. Obaj brali udział w tej zabawie, obaj są winni. Fili nie zrzuci całej winy na brata, nawet jeżeli miałby przez to uciec od kary.  
\- Co wy dwaj wyprawiacie? – Thorin stanął przed nimi, opierając dłonie na biodrach ze wściekłą miną. – Marnujecie siły na jakieś głupie… zabawy!  
\- Przepraszamy. – mruknął Fili, spuszczając wzrok, by tylko nie patrzeć na wściekłe oblicze wuja. Kili również wymamrotał coś za jego plecami.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jesteście za młodzi na tę wyprawę… - westchnął Thorin, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie! – jęknął Kili, odpychając brata na bok. – To moja wina! To ja zaczął rzucać śniegiem. To ja rzuciłem w ciebie. Fili nic nie…  
\- Ja również jestem winny. – blondyn przerwał bratu, stając obok niego. – Jeżeli już masz kogoś karać, ukaż mnie. To ja uderzyłem w niego pierwszy.  
\- Ja pierwszy rzuciłem śniegiem. To ja jestem winny! – krzyknął Kili, uderzając brata w ramię. – Nie musisz ponosić za mnie odpowiedzialności!  
\- Dosyć! Obaj! – podniesiony głos Thorina wystarczył, by uciszyć kłócących się braci. Obaj spojrzeli na krasnoluda ze strachem i determinacją wypisaną w oczach. – Jesteście przemoknięci. Natychmiast do ogniska wysuszyć się i spać! Wyruszamy skoro świt! A jeżeli usłyszę, że któryś z was narzeka…!  
Niedokończona groźba sprawiła, że bracia głośno przełknęli ślinę, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyli w stronę ognia, starając się nie patrzeć na wuja. Tym razem im się udało. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym usiedli blisko ogniska, ściągając z siebie przemoczone tuniki, przebierając się w suche ubrania i nie zwracając uwagi na docinki innych krasnoludów.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to widziałem. – mruknął Bilbo, wpatrując się gotujących się do spania braci oraz zmierzającego w stronę ogniska króla.  
\- Thorin zawsze miał słabość do tej dwójki. W końcu oni również są z rodu Durina. – Bofur ziewnął głośno i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Chyba pójdę w ślady naszych psotników. Przed nami długa droga.  
Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak prawie wszyscy członkowie wyprawy chrapali, przykryci kocami po same czubki uszu, ściśnięci jeden przy drugim, by było im jak najcieplej. Thorin siedział przy ognisku, czuwając nad ich bezpieczeństwem. Jego wzrok co trochę padał na śpiących blisko siebie braci, na ich młode twarze i nie po raz pierwszy składał cichą modlitwę, by przeżyli tą podróż.

 

Obudził ich krzyk. Fili i Kili podskakiwali wokół ugaszonego ogniska, piszcząc bardzo niemęsko i wytrzepując śnieg z ubrań oraz włosów. Krasnoludy wybuchły gromkim śmiechem i zaczęły przygotowywać śniadanie przed podróżą. Bilbo zaś spojrzał na Thorina, który stał przy małym kamieniu, niedaleko ciągle mocujących się z ubraniami braci. Król miał na twarzy swoją zwyczajną minę, ale jego oczy się śmiały. Bilbo mógłby przysiąść, że całe jego dłonie oraz rękawy futra były mokre. Gdzieniegdzie widać było jeszcze trochę śniegu na jego ubraniu. Hobbit uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko. Ta przygoda naprawdę nie była taka zła przez większość czasu.


End file.
